familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Spring City, Utah
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1445992 |website = |footnotes = }} Spring City is a city in Sanpete County, Utah, United States. The population was 956 at the 2000 census. Although it is still largely a farming town, Spring City is becoming increasingly known as an artist community. Many excellent examples of Mormon pioneer architecture exist throughout the town. In 2010, Forbes Magazine identified Spring City as one of the prettiest towns in America. One notable historical point, Orson Hyde, an apostle of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints is buried in the Spring City Cemetery. Geography Spring City is the geographical center of Utah. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 1.3 square miles (3.5 km²), all of it land. History Spring City was first known as "Allred Settlement".Spring City web page The original settlers in 1852 were under the leadership of James Allred and most of them were his family members. When an LDS ward was organized here in 1853, Ruben W. Allred was sustained as the first bishop. Later that year several families moved here from Mount Pleasant, Utah under pressure from Walkara. In the fall of 1853 Allred recruited a large number of Danish immigrants to come to Allred Settlement and it then came to be known as "Little Copenhagen" or "Little Denmark". The settlement was abandoned about this time and burned down by Utes. The place was reestablished as "Springtown" in 1859 by William Black, George Black and Joseph S. Black. Christen G. Larsen was made bishop of a new LDS ward in 1860. Spring City was also a site of fighting during the Black Hawk War.Andrew Jenson, Encyclopedic History of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, p. 827 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 956 people, 312 households, and 243 families residing in the city. The population density was 720.5 people per square mile (277.5/km²). There were 370 housing units at an average density of 278.8 per square mile (107.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.98% White, 0.10% African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.42% Pacific Islander, 1.88% from other races, and 2.09% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.56% of the population. There were 312 households out of which 41.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 70.2% were married couples living together, 6.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.1% were non-families. 17.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.06 and the average family size was 3.53. In the city the population was spread out with 33.6% under the age of 18, 11.1% from 18 to 24, 23.8% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 9.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 96.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,609, and the median income for a family was $37,813. Males had a median income of $36,500 versus $20,417 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,310. About 15.6% of families and 20.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.3% of those under age 18 and 17.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Spring City is located in the North Sanpete School District and contains an elementary school. Students attend middle school North Sanpete Middle School in Moroni and North Sanpete High School in Mount Pleasant. Notable residents * Orson Hyde, Mormon apostle * Jacob Johnson, U.S. Representative from Utah * Erik Johansen, actor from Billy Bob Joe * F. Michael Watson, Mormon general authority Places to Stay * The Osborne Inn References External links * Official website Category:Cities in Sanpete County, Utah Category:Cities in Utah Category:Established in 1859 Category:Spring City, Utah